


The Surrogate

by orphan_account



Series: A/B/O [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snoke has ordered Kylo to reproduce but his bonded omega, Hux, is barren. A force vision gives Kylo the answer to his problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

FN-2187 is quite certain that he is doomed when Kylo Ren orders him to accompany him back to the Finalizer on Kylo’s command shuttle. Still, he obediently follows after the alpha, knowing that he has no other choice. He hopes that his demise will be painless and quick.

Ignoring FN-2187 for the moment, Kylo brings up the stormtrooper registry to confirm his suspicions regarding the stormtrooper. A quick search through the registry confirms that the stormtrooper having a crisis of conscience is indeed an omega. And, more importantly, there is no indication in the file that the omega is infertile. The Supreme Leader’s order that sire offspring will be completed with this omega. It is a pleasant bonus that the omega is handsome. And being able to rile up Hux with a deviant stormtrooper as the carrier of his children is an even more pleasant bonus.

Turning to the omega, he takes in the stiff way that the omega stands at attention and the dirt and blood tarnishing his armor. Kylo orders him to remove his bloodied helmet. The omega is even more handsome in person than the image included in his file had indicated. Unable to help himself, Kylo reaches up to brush a gloved hand over the omega’s cheek. While Kylo’s helmet limits his sense of smell, he still catches a hint of the omega’s sweet scent as he leans in.

Confusion courses through FN-2187 as the smooth lower half of Kylo’s mask brushes against his ear and the side of his neck. He had been certain that he was going to die but Kylo does not seem to be interested in killing him.

“I am not,” Kylo says after catching a few of the fearful thoughts swirling through the omega’s mind. Before Kylo can say anything further, the pilot notifies them that they are about to dock. Kylo steps away from the omega. “Leave it off,” Kylo says when FN-2187 makes to don his helmet again. FN-2187 obeys, tucking it under one arm instead.

After the shuttle has docked, Kylo leads FN-2187 off with a hand placed firmly on the small of the omega’s armor-clad back. Both FN-2187 and Kylo are silent as they walk to Hux’s office, though Kylo can just barely catch the unasked questions racing through the omega’s mind. Despite the omega’s prior disobedience on Jakku, the rigorous military training is evident to Kylo in the way that the omega holds both his body and his tongue.

Hux’s office is empty when Kylo and FN-2187 enter it, and FN-2187 is confused as to where Kylo has led him, never having been this close to the bridge of the Finalizer before. Without a word to the omega, Kylo goes behind the desk and sits in the vacant seat to send a message for Hux to meet him in his office as soon as he is able to.

Silence falls again after Kylo has finished dictating his message. FN-2187 resists the urge to fidget with the helmet that is still clasped in his hands, but he does glance down at it. He had not previously noticed the smear of blood that could have only come from his now dead friend, Slip.

Before his thoughts can become too dark, Kylo moves to stand directly in front of him and his attention is drawn to the intimidating visage looming over him. FN-2187 absently wonders if Kylo tested the design of his helmet out on unsuspecting victims to see what design was the most intimidating. There is a muffled huff from Kylo, and FN-2187 once again becomes concerned for his continued existence when he realizes that Kylo must have picked up on his thoughts. The door sliding open and General Hux stepping into the room startles FN-2187 from his panic over Kylo’s eavesdropping on his thoughts, making him jump slightly. Kylo turns towards Hux, stepping away from FN-2187.

“What’s this?” Hux asks, raising an eyebrow as he takes in the sight of the helmetless and confused looking stormtrooper standing at attention next to Kylo. 

“The omega that will carry my offspring,” Kylo replies. Neither he nor Hux miss the way that FN-2187 jerks in shock at the revelation.

Hux tries to calm the jealousy rising in him at the idea of Kylo siring a child with another omega – particularly one of the stormtroopers that Kylo loves to criticize. While Hux knows that part of the reason that Kylo criticizes the stormtroopers is because it gets a rise out of him, he still finds himself annoyed and defensive every time his alpha makes a critical remark about them. “Why this stormtrooper?” he growls out with emphasis on ‘stormtrooper.’

Kylo would not need the force or his bond with Hux to tell him that the redhead is jealous of the younger omega and irritated with him. “He is unfit for combat. I doubt reconditioning is going to help him,” Kylo calmly informs his own omega. The way that Hux bristles in offence at the slight dig at his stormtrooper program fills Kylo with dark amusement.

“In what way is he unfit for combat?” Hux snaps, glaring between the stormtrooper and his alpha.

“He refused to carry out orders to dispose of the villagers,” Kylo replies, growing more amused with the irritation radiating off of Hux.

FN-2187 twitches at the accusation and struggles to keep from glancing down at his feet in shame and worry. Kylo’s casualness in discussing the slaughter of the villagers unnerves FN-2187, and does nothing to quell his growing anxiety.

Hux is unsure if he is more irritated with the stormtrooper’s deviance or with his alpha’s amusement with the situation. He settles for leveling a glare at the easy target that the hapless stormtrooper presents for a couple of long seconds, “What’s your designation?” he snaps.

“FN-2187, sir,” the omega crisply replies. Judging by the death glare being leveled him, FN-2187 decides that perhaps Kylo Ren is not the person that he needs to be worried about.

Hux is impressed that the other omega’s voice does not waver. He turns his glare towards his alpha. “Fine,” he huffs after a pause. He cannot go against the Supreme Leader’s orders, but he still refuses to be thrilled about sharing his alpha with another omega. At least Kylo seems to have latched onto an omega that will not try to usurp Hux’s standing with his alpha or the Supreme Leader.

Hux’s eyes dart back to the omega, who looks more frightened than confused now. He looks back to his alpha. “Did you bother to discuss this with…” He has to pause to recall the stormtrooper’s designation. “FN-2187 before I arrived?” he asks drily. Kylo simply shrugs, a gesture that makes Hux roll his eyes. “Typical,” he mutters under his breath.

The tension between Kylo and Hux makes FN-2187 even more fearful than he had been with Kylo’s attention fixed solely on him. The idea of bearing children had never truly crossed his mind as stormtroopers are not allowed to mate and reproduce. And now, it looks like child bearing is going to be his future.

Hux turns back to FN-2187. “You will need to have a medical check-up to insure that you can bear children. If they clear you, are you willing to be bred? If not, you will be sent for reconditioning and, if Ren’s suspicions are correct, you will be terminated.” The other omega’s eyes widen and dart back and forth between Hux and Kylo. Kylo remains silent, waiting to see what the stormtrooper’s answer will be.

Finally, the younger omega nods and murmurs his agreement. At least if he goes along with this he will buy him some extra time to plan an escape. And not being sent to reconditioning is an obvious bonus.

“Then you will report to the sickbay to confirm that you are fertile and discuss weaning you off suppressants,” Hux begins.

“I will accompany him,” Kylo interrupts. There is no sense in giving the omega the opportunity to attempt fleeing or getting into another form of mischief.

“We,” Hux pauses for emphasis with a glare towards Kylo. “Will accompany you to sickbay,” Hux continues, unwilling to leave his alpha alone with the omega just yet. He ignores the amusement that he can feel coming from Kylo at his statement. “Come then,” Hux continues. “I have other things to do so let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

FN-2187 is in a daze as the general and Knight of Ren escort him to the sickbay. His entire life has just been upended and he has just agreed to be a broodmare for the most unpredictable and terrifying alpha in the First Order – possibly even in the entire galaxy. Although, Hux seems to be ready to rip his heart out for daring to catch the attention of his alpha, so maybe it is not the alpha that he has to worry about. Somehow, he manages to make it to the sickbay without so much as stumbling.

There are already several patients in the sickbay whose conditions take precedence over checking an omega’s fertility. Still FN-2187 gets placed into a room to wait for the next available doctor. While waiting, FN-2187 strips out of his armor and neatly piles it in the corner and out of the way. He tries to ignore the way that Hux and Kylo watch him closely as he begins to peel away the skin-tight body-suit. And tries to not be embarrassed when, as the body-suit is peeled back, it becomes evident that he is in need of a shower.

Kylo is fascinated as he watches the omega strip down. The omega is built with thick muscle, but still has a softness to him that Hux does not have. As FN-2187 makes to slip on a thin hospital gown, Kylo steps forward and bids him to wait. “Let me see you,” he orders, gesturing for FN-2187 to turn around with one hand.

FN-2187 sets the gown back down and slowly turns around to give Kylo a good view of his body. Kylo reaches out and stops him when his back is to Kylo. He glances over his shoulder at the alpha.

“He’s got nice, broad hips,” Hux comments. His lips are curved into a smirk when FN-2187’s gaze is drawn towards him.

FN-2187 feels his cheeks heat up at Hux’s words. He looks down at his bare feet.

Kylo hums his agreement. “Good for giving birth,” he murmurs, mostly to himself. He removes one glove and strokes the shorter omega’s side. The omega gasps quietly at the sudden coolness of the alpha’s hand on his side. Kylo enjoys the warmth radiating off of the omega’s skin and sinking into his hand. Kylo feels the shiver that courses through FN-2187’s body at his touch.

The hand on his side is broad and so very pale when FN-2187 glances at it. It is fascinating how their skin contrasts, dark and light, cool and warm. Then Kylo’s hand is pressing against his side, urging him to turn around and face the alpha. He complies with the alpha’s wishes. Once he is facing the alpha, his gaze is drawn up towards the intimidating mask hovering above him.

Kylo feels the envy drifting from Hux as he continues his inspection of the smaller omega. He ignores it in favor of continuing his inspection. His hand brushes lightly along the smooth, warm skin of the omega’s chest. He enjoys the gasp and twitch the omega lets out as he pauses to pinch lightly at one nipple. As his hand trails down to his belly, Kylo once again feels a sense of surety that this omega will give him strong, healthy children.

Hux’s lips curl in a sneer as Kylo’s hand rests lightly over FN-2187’s lower belly – the place where Kylo’s child will grow. Needing a distraction, he pulls out his datapad to send for a spare cot to be sent to his quarters for FN-2187 to sleep on until they can have a larger bed put in. He also puts in a request for clothes and toiletries for the omega to be sent to his quarters.

Finally, Kylo turns away from the omega. “Get dressed,” he orders gruffly while moving to stand next to Hux. Hux barely spares him a glance. Kylo reaches up to stroke Hux’s cheek and gets an elbow to his gut for his troubles. He huffs out a laugh, backing away slightly and replacing his glove.

FN-2187 quickly slips into the hospital gown, grateful to be covered once more. He takes a seat on the examination table and tries desperately not to fidget or stare at the bonded pair. Before the quiet that has fallen over the trio can become wholly unbearable for FN-2187, a medical droid comes in to check FN-2187’s vitals and collect samples for tests.

The droid first draws a vial of blood to be tested, then instructs FN-2187 to lie back on the table and place his feet in the stirrups extending off the table. FN-2187 feels his cheeks heat as he complies, realizing that both Hux and Kylo likely have a very good view between his spread legs.

The lube-covered speculum that the droid eases into FN-2187’s slit is cold and less than comfortable. The droid quickly collects the needed tissue sample with minimal discomfort and FN-2187 is able to sit up and close his legs. He grimaces at the uncomfortably wet feeling of the lube dripping out of him and onto the table. Having completed its tasks, the droid informs the trio that a doctor will be with them as soon as possible and exits the room.

Conscious of the bonded pair watching him, FN-2187 hops off of the table to grab a towel to try to clean the excess lube from between his legs. It only marginally helps with the wet feeling. Not sure if the doctor will want to do any more tests, FN-2187 leaves the thin gown on and climbs back up onto the table. Kylo looks like he is still watching him but Hux has already turned his attention to his datapad. Still feeling uneasy with the alpha’s attentions, FN-2187 looks down at the floor.

Bored and needing to keep on top of work, Hux begins to sort through the reports on his datapad. He ignores his alpha who is hovering next to him and reading over his shoulder. For no reason other than to spite Kylo, Hux pulls up the latest logistics reports and proceeds to take his time scrolling through it. Predictably, Kylo quickly loses interest. Hux is not sure that it is a win when Kylo’s attention turns back to the younger omega.

After more than an hour passes with no doctor coming in check on them, Hux checks on the status of the Resistance pilot. He frowns when he sees that there has been no progress in his interrogation. Time is of the essence, so he passes the datapad to his alpha. “Time for you to destroy something that isn’t my ship,” Hux comments lightly as Kylo begins to look over the report.


	3. Chapter 3

FN-2187 breathes a sigh of relief when the pair leave him alone. After a minute or two pass, he decides that this may be the only chance he gets to escape. He quickly slips off the gown, and pulls the body suit back on, followed by his armor. He fumbles a couple of times with clasps and latches of his armor, but still manages to be dressed in record time. He pads over to the door so that he can peek out into the main part of the sickbay and make sure that the coast is clear. 

Before he has a chance to hit the controls, the door opens to reveal a service droid holding a folded set of clothes. The droid lets out a surprised noise but quickly shoos him back away from the door and enters the small room. It sets the clothes down on a counter before turning to look at him.

“General Hux requested that you be brought a set of clothes to change into when the doctor finishes with you,” the droid pauses and looks FN-2187 up and down. “And that I dispose of your armor.”

“Oh,” is all FN-2187 manages to say. He briefly considers making a break for it, but realizes that the droid would likely have the alarm sounded before he even made it into the hallway. He considers swiping his access keys but he is not sure that he could manage it without the droid noticing. And it is possible that his access codes have already been revoked. Escape is looking very unlikely now.

Disheartened, FN-2187 slowly begins to remove his armor once more. Once he has stripped down, the droid instructs him to put the hospital gown back on before it collects his armor up and exits. He slips the gown back on and peeks out the door. There is a single stormtrooper a few feet from his door. The ‘trooper’s helmeted head turns towards him, and FN-2187 realizes that Hux might have ordered the ‘trooper to stand guard over him. Ducking back into the room, FN-2187 sighs in defeat and flops onto the exam table to wait for the doctor.

_____________

Kylo can still feel the jealousy and slight bitterness radiating from Hux as they make their way to down the hallway to the lifts. Spying an alcove ahead, Kylo grabs Hux’s upper arm and pushes him into it. He crowds his omega up against the wall, ignoring the glare aimed at him. 

“Ren!” Hux hisses, shoving at his alpha. “Get off of me!”

“You are mine,” Ren growls. His hands slip under Hux’s greatcoat to tightly grip his narrow hips. “My omega,” he murmurs, pressing the smooth lower half of his mask to Hux’s neck and rubbing against him.

The possessiveness that colors Ren’s voice and trickles through their bond nearly makes Hux’s knees buckle. For a brief moment, he allows himself to bask in the feeling of being caged in by alpha. Then he breaks the moment by grabbing a handful of Kylo’s cowl and jerking hard enough to tug Kylo’s head away from him. 

Hux studies the mask now inches from his face. “Good,” he states after a moment. “Don’t forget that.” The sound of booted feet marching down the hallway draws their attention away from each other. Hux pushes Kylo back so that he can stand up straight. Kylo keeps one hand proprietarily placed on Hux’s hip. Hux gives him a sour look before turning his attention to the alcove entrance.

Only a few seconds later, a pair of stormtroopers begin marching by. The one closest to them catches sight of them and both of them halt to see who exactly is in the alcove. Once they realize that they have caught their general and his alpha in an alcove together they both snap to attention. 

As Hux glowers at them in annoyance, he feels Kylo’s amusement drifting along the bond and realizes that the pair of stormtroopers must be having a hard time not running for cover at the sight of the usually ill-tempered alpha and their scowling general. Hux finally takes pity on them and dismisses them. 

Turning back to his alpha, Hux leans forward to press a kiss to the side of his mask. He then pulls away, brushing Kylo’s hand from his side and straightening his greatcoat. “You have an interrogation to conduct,” he says before turning and sweeping from the alcove. 

As they take an empty lift down to the brig, Kylo’s hand presses firmly against Hux’s lower back. They do not speak at first on the short ride. The silence is something that Hux is grateful for as he does not want to hear more jibes from Kylo regarding his troops’ efficiency. Curiosity finally gets the better of him, though. 

“What made you pick FN-2187?” Hux asks, abruptly stopping the lift. Kylo turns towards him and regards him silently for long enough to grate on Hux’s nerves. “Well?” he snaps, irritably. 

“I…had a vision. I could feel his doubt, horror at the slaughter of the villagers. I felt some pull towards him,” Kylo hesitantly explains. “And then when I turned to look at him…I saw three children and knew that they were mine. His and mine,” he clarifies. 

It had been jarring, seeing three children with wild, dark hair and undefinable features, but it had also given him a burning desire to fill the stormtrooper who surely was an omega with his pups. Still, Kylo had had a small amount of doubt about the vision. 

“I checked the databanks to make sure that I wasn’t mistaken about what I saw. And I’m certain that I was not.” Kylo finishes explaining. He can feel a twinge of fear and jealousy that creeps into Hux’s mind with Kylo’s revelation of having a vision. 

“I see,” Hux says, tone flat. He reaches out to start the lift again only to be once more crowded up against a wall by his alpha. He hisses in annoyance. 

“He’ll give me strong children. And you’ll help me raise them,” Kylo murmurs, rubbing the lower half of his mask against Hux’s cheek. “You will be a good mother to them. They’ll learn from both of us, and we’ll give them the galaxy to rule.”

Kylo’s reassurances soothe Hux’s fears to some extent. Children had never been an option for him, but he had always had a desire to be able to raise some to take his place and keep order when he is gone. Perhaps he will get his wish, if Snoke allows them to raise at least some of the children themselves. He has his doubts about that. Still, he merely hums in response while pushing Kylo away. Kylo does not stop him this time as he starts the lift again. 

They finally reach the brig. Hux waits less than patiently outside of the interrogation room for Kylo to extract the map’s location from the pilot. He will admit that having the force-using alpha does make interrogations much faster, but he still stubbornly prefers to extract information from prisoners with torture and drugs. 

Several minutes and screams later, Kylo comes sweeping out of the door to inform him that the map is in a droid down on the planet. He nods, and informs Kylo that he will dispatch a squadron of stormtroopers down to collect it. 

“Then I will leave that to you,” Kylo replies, moving away. “And I will go collect the omega from sickbay.” 

Hux absently nods, already having turned his attention to his datapad to place the order. It is not until the order is almost complete, and the alpha almost out of sight that Hux’s brain catches up with Kylo’s words. It is only decorum that keeps Hux from yelling at his alpha that he had better keep his hands to himself. He quickly finishes the order for the droid’s capture and makes to follow after Kylo. One of the interrogators catches him before he can leave and asks if they should continue questioning the pilot. Hux tells him to continue the questioning, this time focusing on the location of the Resistance base. He dismisses the interrogator and storms after his alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor arriving jolts FN-2187 from his melancholic musing. He sits up to greet the doctor, modestly tugging the gown he is stuck in down his thighs when he realizes that it has ridden up. The doctor wastes no time with pleasantries. He asks FN-2187 to lay back so that he can do a couple of scans on FN-2187’s reproductive organs. After a few minutes of prodding FN-2187’s belly, the doctor finally announces that there is no reason that FN-2187 will not be able to carry. FN-2187 is glad that the doctor has stopped prodding his lower abdomen as he is going to need to use the ‘fresher soon… The doctor wraps up the physical examination and tells FN-2187 that he can get dressed. FN-2187 quickly strips down and slips on the new clothes. 

Before FN-2187 can ask to use the ‘fresher, the doctor launches into asking FN-2187 a series of questions regarding his health and sexual history. FN-2187 answers the questions as best he can, admitting that he has not had much sexual experience. Once the doctor realizes that FN-2187 is less than sure about what happens during heat, he mutters something about ‘stormtroopers’ and ‘inadequate training’ that FN-2187 does not quite catch. FN-2187 feels his cheeks heat up at what he assumes is a slight against him. It is hardly FN-2187’s fault that a proper sex education was not a top priority for stormtroopers. The doctor then proceeds to give him a clinical but detailed description of heat and mating. FN-2187 listens intently, mentally taking notes about what will happen. 

Fortunately, the doctor has just wrapped up his lecture when Kylo arrives. As Kylo enters the room that FN-2187, he is greeted by the doctor. He is informed that the initial results showed no signs that FN-2187 will have difficulty conceiving. However, the full lab reports will not be ready until the next day. Kylo nods silently, the doctor’s observations only reaffirming what he already knows. Then Hux finally arrives and the doctor backtracks a bit to catch him up on the test results, and then continues with his instructions for the younger omega. 

The doctor informs them that FN-2187 needs to have bloodwork done at least once a week for the next several weeks to ensure that his hormones are leveling out normally while being weaned off suppressants. Hux orders the doctor to send him a full report as soon as the lab results are ready, as well as a regimen for weaning FN-2187 off of the suppressants. 

FN-2187 is somewhat relieved when the doctor finally wraps up his instructions and releases him into Hux and Kylo’s care. While the bonded pair’s plans for him are terrifying, he desperately just wants to clean up and go to sleep. This entire day has been draining physically and emotionally as his entire life has been flipped on its head. And he still feels uncomfortably wet between his legs. 

FN-2187 is quiet as he follows Hux and Kylo back to their shared quarters. While part of his mind is occupied with what-ifs and concerns about his future, the other part of his mind focuses on the path that they are taking to the pair’s quarters. He has never been in this particular section of the ship, and it will not do to get lost in it. He purposefully tries to not think about escape, fearing that Kylo will pick up on any stray thoughts. 

Finally, they reach the pair’s shared quarters, and Kylo ushers the two omegas into the room before trailing in after them. A soft hiss and click sound from behind him makes FN-2187 turn his head to investigate the source. He is surprised to see Kylo setting his helmet on a table near the door. It takes him a moment to figure out the cause for his surprise, but then he realizes that this is the first time that he has seen the alpha without his helmet and cowl covering his head and face.

One of the first thoughts that pop into FN-2187’s mind when Kylo turns towards him is that he really, really wants to see if Kylo’s hair is as soft as it looks. The next is that the positively terrifying alpha has oddly soft and warm eyes. He swallows thickly as he realizes that both of the pair have turned their attention to him, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Hux is the one to break the silence. “Go take a shower. There are toiletries in the ‘fresher for you to use,” he instructs the younger omega, shooing him away. “I will put out another set of clean clothes for you when you finish.” He is pleased that the younger omega hurries to obey without question. 

Once the door to the ‘fresher has shut behind FN-2187, Hux practically growls as he pushes Kylo back towards their bed. His alpha gives him an amused, knowing smirk that only drives Hux to clutch at him harder, to nip at his lips. Clothes are tossed carelessly to the floor as he strips quickly. He is pleased that Kylo does not waste any time stripping out of his overly complicated garb. “My alpha,” Hux hisses as he shoves Kylo again. 

Kylo’s lips are still quirked in a smirk as he allows Hux to push him down onto their bed. Hux follows him quickly, straddling his alpha’s hips and grinding down against his growing erection. He yelps when Kylo suddenly flips them over. 

“My omega,” Kylo purrs back, sounding far too amused for Hux’s liking. He stares down at the thin omega beneath him, grabbing ahold of both of his slender wrists and pinning them above his head when Hux tries to push him off. 

Hux is already dripping wet by the time Kylo finally releases his wrists and slips a hand down to help guide his erection into Hux. He lets out a moan and arches up against Kylo so that Kylo slips in as deep as possible. 

The pace Kylo sets, while certainly deep enough, is too slow for Hux’s liking. He knows the alpha is doing this on purpose and it irks him. With another possessive growl, Hux reaches up and tangles his fingers in his alpha’s thick, dark hair and gives it a firm tug. 

As he guides Kylo onto his back, a part of him feels oddly patronized, knowing that the only reason that he manages to move the alpha is because Kylo is allowing it. A bigger part of himself feels a hum of power at how his alpha submits to his desires. He swiftly straddles Kylo’s hips and slides back down onto Kylo’s thick cock. The pace he sets is much faster and more aggressive than Kylo’s had been. Loath as he is to admit it, he is grateful for Kylo’s hands cupping his hips and helping him keep a steady, fast pace. 

Kylo watches Hux quietly as he bounces in his lap for a short while, admiring the way his omega’s muscles undulate as he shoves himself down onto his alpha’s cock. “Your hair is getting messed up,” he observes, breaking the quiet. The sneer that graces Hux’s face at his comment amuses Kylo to no end. When Hux leans in closer and sinks his teeth into Kylo’s shoulder, Kylo groans loudly and pulls Hux down onto his cock with enough force to make Hux’s jaw go slack in a moan. 

The ‘fresher door slides open with a hiss and FN-2187 is startled to see Hux riding Kylo like there is no tomorrow. Neither seems to notice that he is watching them at first. The unfamiliar scent of sex is overpowering. He feels like he should shut the door and let them finish in peace but he cannot help but be fascinated by the way the lean muscles in Hux’s legs flex as he bounces in the alpha’s lap. He wonders what it would feel like to feel the alpha’s hands clutching his hips. Then it hits him that he may be finding out exactly how Hux feels soon enough. That thought both terrifies and excites him.

Kylo is the first to notice the omega hovering in the doorway, clad only with a towel around his waist. He smirks and leans in to nip at Hux’s pale, long throat. Hux lets out a high-pitched moan, drawing a huffing laugh from Kylo. Taking in the way the dark-skinned omega’s lips part at Hux’s moan, Kylo decides to put on a show for his new acquisition. He lands a sharp slap on Hux’s hip that rings out in the mostly quiet room, followed by a yelp from Hux. 

The tiny gasp that FN-2187 lets out goes unnoticed by Hux, who focuses instead on nipping at Kylo’s full lips hard enough to draw blood. Kylo’s hands tighten on his hips and bounce him in a faster, rougher pace. Suddenly, he pulls Hux up and off of his erection, ignoring Hux’s whined protest, and slips his fingers into Hux’s dripping sex in order to wet his hand with Hux’s slick. Hux quickly impales himself back on the alpha’s cock as soon as Kylo’s hand slips free. Kylo wraps his slick hand around the omega’s hard erection and begins to stroke the omega towards completion. 

Hux does not last long once Kylo begins to jerk him in short, sharp strokes while he slams himself down into the alpha’s lap. With a snarl, he snaps his hips down in order to bury Kylo as deep within him as possible as his orgasm begins to wash over him. When he slumps forward against Kylo, the alpha’s hands both grab onto his hips to hold him still as the alpha thrusts up into him. 

Kylo glances over towards the ‘fresher and the omega still hovering in the doorway. The dark-skinned omega’s eyes are wide, lips slightly parted as he continues to watch the bonded pair. When his eyes meet Kylo’s, he ducks his head and bites his lower lip before peeking back up at them. Kylo’s eyes rake over the younger omega’s body for a few more times.

Hux remains blissfully oblivious to the fact that his alpha is watching the other omega all the while thrusting up into him. He amuses himself with muzzily licking and nipping at Kylo’s neck and shoulder as Kylo continues to work himself towards completion. Finally, Kylo gives one last hard thrust and comes. Hux lets out a soft moan as he feels Kylo’s knot swelling, filling him. 

“We have an audience,” Kylo murmurs against Hux’s ear once he has regained the ability to speak. He chuckles when Hux’s head jerks towards the ‘fresher doorway. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To stake your claim, let him know that you were mine first?” he teases Hux. Hux growls at him, his irritation bleeding through their bond and the Force. Kylo chuckles to himself, and before Hux can snap at him or FN-2187, Kylo decides to address the younger omega. “Did you enjoy the show, Little One?” he asks with a smirk. 

FN-2187 feels his cheeks heat with Kylo’s question, but he nods and murmurs a soft ‘yes, sir’ in response. He hazards a glance at Hux, takes in the annoyed twist of his full lips, and murmurs an apology. 

Silence descends on them for a few awkward moments. Then Hux waves a hand towards the dresser. “There are some clothes in the drawers on the left side that should fit you until your clothes arrive,” he informs FN-2187. “Get dressed and then put your towel in the hamper in the ‘fresher.” He does pay attention to the ‘yes, sir’ that he gets in response. 

Feeling weary, Hux lets his head drop back onto Kylo’s shoulder. He knows Kylo is watching while FN-2187 is digging through the drawers in search of clothes. When he hears the towel drop onto the floor, he clenches down on Kylo’s cock to draw his attention back to him. The alpha lets out a pleased moan, but still gives his ass a smack and mutters that he should behave himself. Hux just snorts.

The sound of the door chime being triggered draws the attention of all three of the room’s occupants. Hux groans in frustration as he and Kylo are still tied together and will be for a while still. He figures that it is the delivery of FN-2187’s new belongings. “FN-2187, go see who it is,” he orders. “If it is your belongings, store them in the outer room and bring me the datapad so I can sign off on them.” 

FN-2187 scurries off to check the door, and finds that it is indeed his new bedding, toiletries, and clothes. He has the pair delivering the goods set them just inside the door while he goes to acquire Hux’s acceptance. It is awkward to be so close to the pair still tied together. Up close, he finds that a particular scent – Kylo’s strong, alpha scent – is exceptionally mouthwatering and intoxicating. 

Steadying the datapad on Kylo’s chest, Hux signs and passes it back to FN-2187 quickly. Once he hears the outer door shut, indicating that the delivery people have likely left, Hux calls for FN-2187 to come back to the bedroom and bring his new belongings with him. It takes a couple of trips for FN-2187 to move everything into the bedroom. Hux feels awkward giving instructions while completely naked and tied to his alpha, but there is no sense in waiting any longer. 

Kylo’s knot finally begins to go down while FN-2187 is setting up the cot. Feeling possessive, he wraps his arms tightly around Hux’s waist refusing to let him pull away until his knot has completely gone down. FN-2187 has finished setting up the cot and is moving the toiletries into the ‘fresher when Hux finally is able to climb off of Kylo. A small amount of cum drips down his thighs as he makes his way into the ‘fresher to clean up, muttering over his shoulder that Kylo should join him. 

FN-2187 is once again shooed to another room when Hux and Kylo enter the ‘fresher. While waiting for Hux and Kylo to finish cleaning up, he changes into a pair of sleeping clothes that fit better than the alpha’s clothes do. Unsure about where to put the rest of his clothes, he set the duffel bag containing them under the foot of the cot to move them out of the way. Having nothing else to do, he drops down to sit on his cot and wait for the pair to reemerge. 

Hux is the first out of the ‘fresher, and he barely spares FN-2187 a glance as he pulls out his sleeping clothes and begins to get dressed for bed. Then Kylo comes out, hair still a bit damp, and climbs into the bed still nude. Hux tells FN-2187 to get into his bed before joining Kylo in their bed. 

No other words are spoken as they all try to shut their minds down and sleep. FN-2187 takes the longest to fall asleep, mind mulling over how strange and terrifying this situation is. Eventually, the soft sounds of Hux and Kylo’s breathing lulls him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“We need to inform Supreme Leader about the omega,” Kylo sleepily mumbles once he senses that his omega has woken up.

“After the rest of the results come back in we can inform him,” Hux replies after stifling a yawn against Kylo’s chest.

 “Did you update the order for breakfast?” Kylo mumbles.

“Ah, no,” Hux admits. “Get me my datapad.”

The soft conversation pulls FN-2187 from his slumber. He opens his eyes and glances around, puzzled at first as to his new surroundings. Then the events of the previous day come flooding back all at once, sending a jolt of panic through him. He lurches upwards and catches sight of a shirtless Kylo propped up against the headboard with an arm outstretched. Even though he has witnessed the Force-user stopping blaster bolts in mid-air, FN-2187 finds the way that the datapad floats across the room to Kylo’s waiting hand to be eerie. The alpha’s eyes meet his for a moment, and FN-2187 is certain that he looks amused. Hux does not pay him any mind, which, considering his rank, is hardly anything new for him.

As Hux takes the datapad from Kylo, he sees that there is a message from the doctor waiting for Hux. He opens it to see a list of supplements that FN-2187 needs to be started on, as well as a menu. He quickly reads through the message before switching over to place an order for a meal for the younger omega to be delivered along with his and Kylo’s meals.

Kylo nuzzles against his omega as he waits for him to finish with the datapad. “What are we going to do with him today?” he murmurs against Hux’s hair.

“He can come with me for the day,” Hux says. His office is more than large enough for the pair of them. “I do not have any classified meetings scheduled for the day. And it is unlikely that he will be able to cause any trouble in my office while I am on the bridge. That should keep him out of trouble.”

FN-2187 would protest that he does not cause trouble, but after considering the events of the previous day he wisely decides to hold his tongue. A feeling of fullness in his bladder makes itself known. He quietly pushes himself up and after a quick glance at the bonded pair still curled up on the bed, slips into the ‘fresher.

The ‘fresher door sliding shut behind him is a relief. The little bit of privacy settles his frazzled nerves a smidgen. Once finished reliving himself, he makes to open the door but the thought of being back in the room with Hux and Kylo makes him hesitate. He does not dally for too long, though, as he does not want to irritate the bonded pair.

By the time he exits the ‘fresher, Hux is mostly dressed and seems to attempting to force Kylo – who has stretched back out on the bed – to follow suit. Hux spares him a glance and tells him to get dressed. He fishes out some of his new clothes and proceeds to start stripping out of his borrowed sleepwear. As he is stepping out of the loose pants, he notices that Kylo has propped himself up on an elbow and is watching him intently. Whatever sense of calm that he had gained while in the ‘fresher is gone as he freezes under the alpha’s hungry gaze.

“Quit gawking and get dressed,” Hux snaps, tugging the blankets completely off the alpha as he heads towards the ‘fresher. A startled gasp nearly escapes him when he feels a phantom hand squeeze his ass. As Kylo delights to tease him with the Force in public – especially whenever they are bickering – Hux has gotten quite good at suppressing most outward indications of surprise. “And you, too, FN-2187,” he orders the younger omega, his voice seemingly breaking the omega out of his spooked trance. “Get dressed.”

And with that, the door to the ‘fresher slides shut, leaving FN-2187 alone once again with the alpha. He quickly resumes the task of getting dressed, trying his best to ignore the alpha. Apparently, the alpha does not like being ignored as just as FN-2187 is sliding his pants up his legs, he feels a pressure under his chin that forces his head up. He finishes tugging his pants up, cheeks hot as he watches Kylo’s eyes rake over his partially nude body.

The alpha does not speak, and after a few tense seconds, releases FN-2187, drags himself out of bed, and begins to dress. FN-2187 breathes an almost silent sigh of relief as he is able to finish tugging his clothes on. The only sounds in the room for a while are the rustling of Kylo’s clothing. FN-2187 finds the quiet to be disconcerting, but he is certain that it is preferable to being forced into a conversation with the alpha. Unsure of what to do with himself, he sits back on the edge of his cot and stares down at his hands. Before Kylo can finish putting his oddly complicated clothing on, Hux exits the ‘fresher. FN-2187 stands and hurries after Hux when the older omega motions for him to follow. He has just dropped onto a chair as instructed when the door chimes.

Hux answers the door and waves the errand runner in so that he can set the covered, stacked trays of food on the table. He signs off on the delivery. After the errand runner has left, he joins FN-2187 at the table, sitting in the seat to his right. He does not look up when Kylo finally makes his way into the outer room. Although, he does deliberately place Kylo’s tray in the seat next to his own so that the alpha will not be seated next to FN-2187.

As they begin to eat in near silence, FN-2187 is unsure whether he is the only one feeling the tension in the room. Hux seems to be a bit tense, possibly even annoyed, but he is not familiar enough with the other omega to be certain. He is certain, however, that he will not be the one to break the silence.

In the end, it is Kylo who finishes first and takes his leave of the two omegas. When both Hux and FN-2187 have finished eating, Hux instructs the omega to follow him. As he hurries after the older omega, FN-2187 quickly decides that either Hux is always tightly wound-up or he greatly dislikes being stuck with his alpha’s broodmare. FN-2187 decides that if the latter is the truth, then the feeling is mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days pass in a blur for FN-2187. Between sitting around in Hux’s office and sharing a room with the two most powerful people on the Finalizer, he seems to have acquired more insight into the happenings of the First Order than he had previously learned in all of his short twenty years. While he does not become comfortable with the others, he at least becomes more familiar with their moods and quirks.

FN-2187 is not overly thrilled to learn that the three of them will be transferring down to the Starkiller base for an unknown amount of time. The planet is always too cold, even inside the buildings. There is a lingering chill in the air that seeps through the body suit and armor, even though they are supposed to insulate against drastic temperatures. Maybe it is the fact that the base is nothing but a weapon capable of wiping out entire systems that sends a chill through FN-2187.

Whatever the cause, FN-2187 cannot say that he is upset when the base is destroyed – even if it nearly goes up with him on it. He is fortunate enough to be one of the few who make it off the planet and back to the Finalizer. In all of the confusion aboard the star destroyer, FN-2187 is left alone on the deck of the hangar once the small transport he was aboard docks. He briefly considers trying to steal a ship and escape, but before he can do more than climb back onto the transport, a stormtrooper intercepts him and takes him back to the General’s quarters. He waits less than patiently for either Kylo or Hux to return and tell him what is happening.

\----------

After several long hours, Hux storms into his quarters, dried blood smeared across his face and on his hands. FN-2187 stands, shocked at the general’s appearance. He does not seem to be injured, but his wounds could have already been treated. “Sir?” he begins.

“Just…be silent,” Hux snaps, having no interest in dealing with the other omega at the moment. He makes his way into the ‘fresher. His breath catches in his throat when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. He knew that his hands were covered in his alpha’s blood, but he had not noticed that his cheek and forehead were also stained with the dark now-dry fluid. A near hysterical giggles escapes from his lips as he takes in how frantic and deranged he looks. Now that he is alone and without distraction, the near loss of his alpha and the destruction of Starkiller and the implications of both begin to fully sink in. The small giggle turns into full-blown laughter as he sinks to the floor.

After cackling like a maniac for several minutes, Hux forces himself to calm down enough to strip down and climb into the shower so he can clean himself. As the blood begins to wash away, Hux’s thoughts turn towards what his punishment will be for losing the Starkiller before the Resistance could be completely eliminated. If Kylo dies or does not regain consciousness soon, Hux is certain that he will not survive for much longer. If he is honest with himself, he is not sure he actually has any desire to carry on if his alpha dies. Disgust fills him as he realizes how stereotypically omega he is being, reliant on his alpha for his purpose and existence. It quick fades into an emotional numbness that spreads through him as he finishes his shower in silence.

The bedroom is empty when Hux exits the ‘fresher, apparently FN-2187 is still waiting in the outer room. He slips on his sleeping pants before heading back to the outer room. FN-2187 is sitting at the table, hands in his lap. “FN-2187, get cleaned up and ready for sleeping,” Hux tells the omega when he looks up.

FN-2187 is a little disturbed by the sudden calm that Hux is exuding. He had been sure that he had heard Hux laughing like mad just a few minutes ago but now the general seems to be calmer than he has ever seen him. “Yes, sir,” he says, softly, while hurrying past Hux towards the ‘fresher.

“Wait,” Hux orders, as the idea that the other omega probably has not had a chance to eat in quite a while pops up in his mind. “Are you hungry?” FN-2187 nods and gives him a ‘yes, sir.’ Hux nods and waves him off to the ‘fresher, telling him that there will be something for him to eat when he gets out. Hux is not that hungry himself, but food would do both of them some good.

When the door to the ‘fresher shuts behind FN-2187, Hux goes to the small cupboard the Kylo stashes extra food in. The cupboard is nearly bare, with just a few ration bars left in it. His lip curls for a moment as he recalls just how these particular bars taste like chalk with a peculiar and unpleasant sweetness to them. Still, calling to have an actual meal sent up would take too much time and Hux doubts it would taste better, anyway.

After grabbing a handful of bars for himself and FN-2187 as well as a couple of bottles of water, Hux sits at the table to begin eating. The ration bar tastes just as he remembers, possibly even worse. Hux nibbles slowly on the bar, washing down the dry, horrid tasting bar with several sips of water.

Images of Kylo’s injuries begin to creep back into his mind as he eats the alpha’s food. He can almost still feel the warm blood dripping from the hole in Kylo’s side. Even that does not bother him as much as the sight of Kylo’s far too pale face and the way that his dark, pain filled eyes had met Hux’s moments before rolling back in his head when he had finally succumb to unconsciousness. Hux is so lost in his thoughts that he does not notice the ‘fresher door opening.

When FN-2187 finally steps into the outer room, he nearly makes the older omega fall off the chair in shock. Their eyes meet and for a moment, Hux’s eyes have the most haunted expression in them that FN-2187 has ever seen. FN-2187 is surprised by the vulnerability showing on Hux’s face, but then the older omega’s expression quickly changes to one of annoyance. He finds himself missing wearing and being surrounded by people in full armor. He is quickly discovering that it is much easier to deal with superiors being irritated with him from behind the safety of his armor.

FN-2187 sits when ordered to do so and quickly begins to eat. It does not escape FN-2187’s notice that Hux seems to still be slowly working on his first bar even as FN-2187 finishes with his first and starts on his second. He eats this one a little slower, beginning to wonder about Kylo’s absence. It dawns on him that the blood that Hux had been covered in may have come from the alpha. Surely if Kylo was dead, Hux would have thrown him out by now, so the alpha must still be alive and in the sickbay, FN-2187 decides. A glance at Hux’s face makes him decide to not ask the alpha if it is true just yet.

Hux tries to ignore the other omega for the time being, focusing instead on the ration bar that seems to have become even drier than before. Perhaps it is his mouth that has gone dry instead. The embarrassment and irritation is slowly burning out, being replaced with the numbness from before. He slowly keeps nibbling away, no longer really noticing the dryness or horrible taste.

When FN-2187 has finished his second bar, he notices that Hux appears to be so lost in thought that he has forgotten about finishing his ration bar. The older omega looks so morose that FN-2187 cannot help but feel some amount of pity for him. “General?” FN-2187 asks softly, finally breaking the silence. There is no response at first, so FN-2187 tries again to catch his attention.

A few seconds later, Hux snaps out of his daze. He stands, not responding to the younger omega as he disposes of the wrapper and remnants of the ration bar. He starts heading back towards the ‘fresher to finish preparing for bed when he remembers that FN-2187 is still in the room with him. “Come on,” he mumbles, not having the energy to be more assertive. The younger omega follows after him, then waits outside the ‘fresher as he brushes his teeth.

As Hux exits the ‘fresher, he tells FN-2187 to go ahead and finish up so that they can sleep. From the corner of his eye he notices FN-2187 open his mouth like he wants to say something before closing it again. Hux turns towards him, just barely crowding into FN-2187’s space. “Something you want to say?” he asks tartly.

FN-2187 swallows when Hux turns his attention to him. He suddenly notices the height difference between them as Hux looms over him with some of his former intensity seeping back into his demeanor. It is oddly intimidating. He breaks eye contact with Hux before responding. “I was going to ask where Kylo Ren is, sir,” he finally manages, hoping that the question does not anger Hux.

Hux grimaces at the reply he gets. “He’s in a bacta tank in sickbay,” he tells FN-2187. The younger omega’s eyes widen slightly at the revelation, but he does not seem otherwise surprised by the news. Hux figures that he must have come to the conclusion that Kylo had been injured when Hux arrived at his quarters, covered in blood with no alpha in tow. Hopefully, Kylo’s spawn will get some of their mother’s intelligence. He grimaces again at that thought. “Brush your teeth,” he orders, before FN-2187 can say anything more. “And hurry up, I’m tired.”

“Yes, sir,” FN-2187 nods and hurries into the ‘fresher. By the time he finishes, Hux is already in bed so he quickly drops down onto his cot. Hux calls for the lights to shut off just after FN-2187 gets settled. The quiet in the room is broken periodically by the sound of Hux shuffling around on the bed, but FN-2187 is used to the sounds of his fellow stormtroopers that he shared a barracks with so it does not bother him much. FN-2187 is nearly asleep when Hux’s voice startles him back into alertness.

“FN-2187, come here,” Hux sighs, having given up on getting comfortable with his actual pillow. The bed is just too big and empty with Kylo resting injured in the sickbay. He has never had much trouble sleeping with the alpha gone on missions, but the combination of the alpha’s injuries and Hux’s own failures on Starkiller are weighing on him and making him restless. Once he hears FN-2187 step close to the bed, he lifts the covers and tells him to get in.

There is a pause as FN-2187 seems to be processing the request. “Now, FN-2187,” Hux snaps. The other omega hurries to obey, apparently spurred on by Hux’s tone. Hux grabs his shoulders and arranges him as he wants him before he settles back onto the bed, utilizing the omega as a pillow. The scent and feel of the other omega’s body is so very different from Kylo’s but after a few tense moments Hux decides that he will do as a temporary replacement for his alpha.

FN-2187 tries to be as still as possible as Hux makes himself comfortable. Having someone using him for a pillow is a peculiar experience. It is not entirely unpleasant but FN-2187 feels a restlessness come over him as he tries to force himself to remain motionless so he does not disturb Hux.

After a short time, when FN-2187 is sure that Hux is asleep, or nearly there, the older omega twitches rather violently. FN-2187 feels his heart leap at the sudden movement. When Hux wiggles slightly to get comfortable again, FN-2187 takes the opportunity to shift into a better position. The other omega groans quietly in protest, pressing the side of his face harder against FN-2187’s chest.

After that, the pair manage to slowly drift off into sleep. Neither sleep particularly well, Hux’s sleep plagued by nightmares while FN-2187 is pulled from slumber nearly every time the older omega twitches softly in his sleep. Hux at least finds a modicum of comfort in the other omega’s presence, even as the other omega muzzily ponders how couples ever manage to get any sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to the Supreme Leader’s planet is rather uneventful. FN-2187 spends the majority of his time alone in Hux’s quarters, or trying to stay out of the older omega’s path when he is around. He does not mind too much that he is confined to quarters for the time being as Hux seems to be ready to start massacring everyone in sight at the drop of a hat. But, there is little to do to keep busy in the quarters besides exercise and nap.

Hux only visits Kylo once in the medical bay as seeing his mate unconscious and suspended in bacta is too unsettling for him with everything else going on. It is even stranger to be able to see his alpha but barely be able to feel anything along the bond due to the alpha being heavily medicated. At night, Hux insists on using FN-2187 as a pillow. His dreams are filled with images of Starkiller exploding and Kylo dead in the snow. The presence of the younger omega helps soothe his nerves to a mild extent, but it makes the absence of his alpha all the more noticeable.

As their journey draws towards an end, Hux has FN-2187 assist him in packing up the few clothes and personal items in their quarters. He does not allow the younger omega to assist him in clearing Kylo’s meditation chamber, knowing that Kylo barely tolerates his own mate handling the precious helm of his grandfather. Packing does not take long, but for Hux it feels like it takes years. He had known that he would eventually be leaving these quarters, but he had not even considered that he might be leaving them in disgrace.

\------------------------

The morning of their arrival, Kylo is taken out of the bacta tank. Hux is unable to be there to greet him as he wakes up because there are still many things to finish so that his command can be turned over to another. Kylo sends a stream of muzzy affection, confusion, and annoyance over their bond once he is awake. Hux does his best to keep his own raging emotions from flooding over the bond to the alpha, not wanting to give the alpha reason to destroy even more medical droids.

Finally, it is time to leave the Finalizer. Once he is in a lift and heading towards medical, Hux allows himself to bask in the renewed presence of his alpha and sends as much reassurance and affection as he can over the bond. When he arrives in the medical bay, Kylo is just getting prepared to get dressed. Hux moves in to assist him in dressing, smacking away one of Kylo’s hands when the alpha decides to cop a feel. But when the alpha tugs him into a tight hug, Hux gives in and lets himself melt into the alpha’s arms. His composure nearly breaks when Kylo murmurs a gentle reassurance against his ear. Eventually, they do manage to get Kylo dressed.

Two of Kylo’s Knights arrive on a shuttle to escort the two omegas and their master down to the surface. Hux sends them to aid FN-2187 in moving their belongings to the shuttle while he escorts the alpha onto the shuttle. Despite Hux’s insistence, stubbornness sees Kylo walking on his own to the shuttle, even though his wounds are still far from being healed.

As Hux watches the door to the shuttle close behind them, he feels an odd sense of loss. To hold onto his composure, Hux pulls Kylo close, letting the alpha rest from the exertion of walking to the shuttle. He is pleased that FN-2187 and the two Knights stay silent as they descend. The trip only lasts a few minutes, but Hux still finds strength in having his mate close and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

As the shuttle lands on the new planet, FN-2187 feels a chill creep over him. A quick glance around shows that the others do not seem to be affected by the sudden chill in the air. Their demeanor – sullen and irritable in Hux’s case, exhausted and resigned in Kylo’s, and composed in the case of the two Knights – is the same as it has been since the beginning of this little excursion. It leaves FN-2187 wondering if he is imagining the chill or possibly ill. He tries to hide the shiver that runs up his spine, but the look that Kylo gives him tells him that it failed.

When the door opens and he finally sets foot on the new planet, the chill deepens and turns to a more disturbing unsettled feeling. He glances again at the rest of the group, but gets no indication that they feel the same unease that he does. The two Knights begin to lead the way to what will be the trio’s quarters for the near future. He quietly trails after them, next to the hovercart with their belongings on it, trying to shake the feeling that has seeped into his bones that something is horribly wrong with this place.

\----------------

The disturbed feeling does not leave FN-2187 on the short trek to their new quarters. If anything, he feels more ill at ease with each step. Finally, they arrive at the quarters set up for the trio. It does not take one of the Knights and FN-2187 much time to unload the few belongings into the sparse quarters. FN-2187 would not have minded doing it all himself, anything to distract his mind from the ominous feeling that seems to permeate this planet. But when moving the largest container off the hovercart, he is grateful for the assistance of the robed and masked Knight.

As the luggage is being unloaded, the other Knight has Kylo sit on the bed and remove his shirt and robe so that his wounds can be inspected. While Hux projects an air of aloofness, Kylo can sense first his concern and then contentment that the alpha had not reopened his injuries on the journey.

“The Supreme Leader will see you in the morning. I’ll be back to collect you both in the morning,” the Knight tending to Kylo tells the pair. After a nod of acknowledgement from Kylo and Hux, the Knights leave the trio to get settled.

Once they have left, Kylo slumps backwards onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his boots as he swings his legs up onto the bed. FN-2187 is the only one who notices the smirk cross Kylo’s face when Hux tuts in annoyance.

“FN-2187, get changed for sleeping,” Hux orders as he digs through a bag to find sleeping clothes for himself and Kylo.

“Yes, sir,” FN-2187 says, hurrying to do as commanded.

Exhausted as he may be, Kylo still turns his head to watch as the two omegas strip and redress. Both are efficient in their movements, but besides that, the two could not be more different in appearance and mannerisms. He will never tire of the lean, pale form of his bonded omega. The sharp angles of Hux’s body are a perfect match to his biting, feisty nature. From what he has seen, the softer curves of the younger omega’s broad and toned body are also a match for his more amicable personality. Kylo is broken from his musing by Hux sweeping off to the ‘fresher, presumably to finish his nightly routine.

“Come here,” Kylo murmurs to FN-2187 after the omega has finished dressing.

FN-2187 steps up next to the bed, unsure what the alpha wants with him. Kylo merely stares up at him for a couple long seconds. Then he slides a warm hand under FN-2187’s shirt, splaying it over his warm belly before shifting it to his side and urging him to climb onto the bed to join the alpha.

“There’s nothing to fear. It’s the Dark Side that you’re feeling,” Kylo finally begins to explain once the omega has stretched out next to him. Ignoring the pain from his healing wounds, he shifts onto his side, face close to FN-2187’s, and reaches up to cup the omega’s cheek. “It can be overwhelming at first, being in a place that is as strong in the force as this one is. But you’ll get used to it,” he continues, running his fingertips over FN-2187’s cheek.

FN-2187 knows that he should feel more at ease with Kylo’s reassurance, but he feels certain that if he were to ever become numb to this feeling, he would have to lose a major part of himself. Still, this must be better than reconditioning, he tries to tell himself.

“Touching,” Hux snips sarcastically, startling the other omega who had obviously not noticed him reentering the room. It irks him to see his alpha soothing the younger one, and he feels a surge of bitter pleasure flow through him as the omega jerks away from Kylo and nearly topples off the bed. Kylo sends him a muddled mess of emotions ranging from disapproval to amusement – Hux is not sure whether he is more amused by the omega’s near fall or Hux’s jealousy. “I want to sleep, and you need to, at the very least, get your boots off the bed, Kylo. FN-2187, go use the ‘fresher.” Hux snaps, dismissing the younger omega.

Kylo lets out a huff of faux annoyance but allows Hux to help him up so he can change into night clothes. “He isn’t a replacement for you,” Kylo reminds his omega, who bristles with irritation.

“I know that,” Hux snips back. “I just…” he trails off, gritting his teeth. He does not want to be having this conversation right now. To be honest, he does not want to ever have it, but it is inevitable.

“Their loss,” Kylo placates him, knowing that Hux is anxious about losing his place within the First Order after having dedicated the better part of his life to it. “Perhaps the Supreme Leader will…”

Hux interrupts him with a kiss, knowing full well that it will shut him up. When he breaks the kiss, he nudges the alpha back onto the bed. “As I previously said, I want to sleep. So, kindly shut up,” he grumbles as he joins his alpha on the bed. Kylo merely replies with a low hum of acknowledgement.

As they are getting settled, FN-2187 emerges from the ‘fresher. He hovers awkwardly in the doorway until Hux finishes rearranging the pair until they are both comfortable, sensing the tension and not wanting to disturb them. There is a sliver of bed left on the other side of Kylo, which the alpha pats as a signal for the younger omega to join them. FN-2187 slips beneath the covers and curls up on his side, facing away from the pair. The tension still hovers over the trio as they attempt to fall asleep. Kylo is the only one who manages to sleep even partially well that night.


	9. Chapter 9

A droid comes to wake the three of them the next morning, bringing a tray laden with food along with it. Hux very much wants to shoo the younger omega away so that he can spend time with his mate. However, he does not know when the Supreme Leader will request their presence, and he does not think that missing out on a meal would be wise for any of them at this point.

Hux and FN-2187 both hurry in dressing themselves. Afterwards, Hux has FN-2187 dish up the food while he helps his mate into pants and a shirt, outer robes and boots left off for the moment. Then the pair joins the younger omega at the table where Kylo proceeds to dig into his food with more gusto than either of the omegas.

\---------------

FN-2187 recognizes the Knight that arrives shortly after they have finished eating as one of the ones from the previous evening. After greeting the bonded pair, the Knight looks him up and down before nodding to himself.

“Put on some boots,” the Knight instructs. “The Supreme Leader requires your presence, as well.”

While FN-2187 is busy finishing getting dressed, the Knight has Kylo remove his shirt so that his bandaging can be changed. FN-2187 wonders why the Knight is the one treating Kylo. Perhaps the Knight is the closest thing to a medic that this planet has. While the Knight certainly seems competent in his ministrations, FN-2187 feels less than reassured.

Finished bandaging Kylo’s side, the Knight joins FN-2187 by the door to wait for Kylo to finish dressing. FN-2187 glances between the Knight, who appears to be staring at him intently from behind his mask, and the bonded couple. He shuffles uncomfortably from foot to foot, not eager to try breaking the ice with the Knight but also feeling awkward merely watching as Hux assists Kylo with his boots. As much as he does not want to be back in the stormtrooper ranks and being forced to attack civilians and enemies alike, FN-2187 misses the strict schedule and armor that came with being in the ranks. Now, he just feels too exposed and unsure of his what to do with himself.

  When the alpha stands, FN-2187 at last notices that he is being watched by more than just the Knight. Even Hux is leveling an irked glare at him. Before he can worry about whether or not he has missed something that was said, the Knight ushers them all out and on their way to the Supreme Leader.

\-----------

The trek through the hallway fills FN-2187 with as much dread as it had the previous evening. He hopes that the stay on this creepy planet will be brief. Even returning to a wasteland like Jakku would be preferential to remaining here for longer than needed. Even though he nearly has to jog in order to keep up the quick pace that his companions have set, he cannot complain as focusing on not falling behind and drawing more ire from Hux helps him to squash some of the worry filling his mind.

At least, until they reach the doors separating them from the Supreme Leader. Then all the negative emotions surface again in a rush and leave him feeling queasy. He takes a hurried step back when Kylo suddenly whirls around to face him.

“Will you relax?” the alpha snaps. The stress rolling off the younger omega, coupled with the bitter and sharp emotions from his mated omega, are wreaking havoc on his own nerves. “Just keep your mouth shut unless spoken to and you’ll be fine.”

“Yes, sir,” FN-2187 practically squeaks out.

Hux suppresses a snort while a less than subtle ‘ahem’ from the Knight urges them on.

“I will remain out here to escort you back to your quarters,” the Knight informs them, stepping to one side.

The three gather themselves, then Hux presses the button to open the door and the trio enters the audience room. The Supreme Leader’s hologram fills most of the room, and is joined by three other holograms of a more life-sized stature. Hux instantly recognizes the other figures as members of the First Order High Command, their presence does not bode well for him.

Reassurance and possessiveness flashes across the bond, and Hux brushes his shoulder briefly against his alpha’s in grateful acknowledgement. Kylo gives his hand a quick squeeze as they move forward.

“So good of you to join us,” Snoke drawls, once the three have stepped onto the transmitting pad.

“Supreme Leader,” the trio says with varied degrees of poise.

The “discussion” goes downhill from there.

Hux is hardly surprised that the First Order’s High Command is looking to crucify him – the loss of the Starkiller Base had been a devastating loss for them – but he cannot control the emotions threatening to bring him to his knees. All he can do is try to keep his back straight, the bitter anger off his face, and argue his case as best he can. He is glad that this is not being broadcast live, as having his alpha and the younger omega in attendance is humiliating enough. Although, Hux must admit that the rage boiling off Kylo is rather endearing. Frankly, he is shocked that the alpha has not destroyed anything yet.

As one officer continues to press for a public execution of Hux, Kylo appears to have finally reached his limit. It takes Hux a moment to realize that his detractor’s sudden coughing fit is being caused by his alpha. His eyes flick from Kylo’s face to the Supreme Leader, who is watching Kylo with barely contained gleeful fascination. He wonders if perhaps this has been part of Kylo’s training.

Kylo releases the choke hold after a warning flickers across the bond and jolts him back to reality. Instead of murdering the threats to his omega like he so desires to, he settles for attempting to glare a hole into the wall behind the Supreme Leader. The stress radiating from his omega fans the vengeful possessiveness within him. Imagining the myriad of ways that he could slay his omega’s enemies and present their heads to him helps sooth some of his rage. As the argument continues around him, Kylo attempts to send as much affection along the bond to his omega as he can, hating that there is nothing else that he can do to ease his omega’s distress.

It takes several long, tense minutes for Snoke to finally silence the group and declare what Hux’s fate will be. A cold, emptiness settles in Hux’s chest as the Supreme Leader strips him of his rank and place within the Order. By the end of Snoke’s edict, he has been reduced to nothing more than Kylo’s barren and useless mate. He has to clench his hands into fists to keep them from shaking as Snoke finishes speaking and dismisses the members of the High Command.

FN-2187 is ready to bolt by the time he is finally called forward by the Supreme Leader. Watching Hux getting dressed down was beyond uncomfortable and even a bit terrifying, and now he struggles to not shuffle from foot to foot as Snoke’s attention is focused on him. He can hear Hux’s shaky breathing from behind and Kylo’s deep and too even breaths from beside him and wonders if his own breathing is as loud as theirs in the otherwise silent room.

The unbearable silence continues for what feels like days, then Snoke nods to himself and says “go.” Eager to escape, Hux roughly grabs FN-2187’s arm and yanks him along with him towards the doors. From behind him, he hears Kylo’s footsteps but then the Supreme Leader calls for him to remain. Hux pauses and glances backwards towards his alpha, desperate for his presence. But a quick look at the Supreme Leader sees him continuing onwards and out the doors, younger omega in tow.


End file.
